


Ships

by BatmanofGotham



Series: The Percy Jackson One-Shot Series [3]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Hey Annabeth, how do you feel about Percico?"</p><p>A calm (Totally not) discussion about ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships

"Annabeth, how do you feel about Percico?" Someone from the Aphrodite cabin asked abruptly. Annabeth tilted her head, confused, " Percico? Percy, what's that." Percy nervously shifted from one foot to another, "Umm..."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour of her boyfriend. "Percy?" Percy winced, looking up, " Please don't kill me, but I think it means Percy/Nico." He positioned himself to run. Annabel sighed, turning towards the girl from the Aphrodite cabin. "Well, as long as it never happens, I'm fine with it. After all, everyone has childhood crushes. " 

The girl nodded, but before she could speak, Percy cut in, " Like Lukabeth?" Annabeth stiffly turned her head towards her boyfriend who was inching away slowly and said in a dangerously soft voice, " Percy, I'd suggest you run. " Percy gulped, making a break for it, Annabeth following close behind. 

Leo popped out of nowhere, nodding towards the girl, "I don't think we'll be hearing from him for a while."


End file.
